


One Kiss Too Many

by xyougotmehere



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Multi, Shevine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyougotmehere/pseuds/xyougotmehere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Miranda finally has enough? Will Blake lose everything? Or will he gain so much more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Kiss Too Many

Miranda sat by the television. Blake was out working on the acres and she was drinking her morning coffee. “Up next, Adam Levine talks Bromance with Blake Shelton,” the anchorman said. She shrugged and decided to watch this. She watched as the interviewer talked to Adam about his successes with Maroon 5, then his life with dating models. When Blake popped on screen she watched with interesting eyes. Then she saw the kiss on the neck. Wait three times? All the way down to his collarbone? Really? She walked straight up stairs. ' _I can’t believe he’d do that on television. He never thinks about_ me!'She thought to herself. She really was sick of feeling like the _other women_ when it came to Adam Levine.

She packed up the suitcase with all of the stuff Blake usually took. She angrily folded each article of clothing. She rolled her eyes as she looked at those boots. The one’s Blake wore for The Voice. He wore them because _he_ gave them to him. She knew what it meant. When he wore those damn boots. Even when she was in L.A. he was never at the L.A. home. He was either out partying with Adam or sleeping in his trailer on set. “Happily married, my ass,” she mumbled as she put the suitcases by the door. Blake was in for a rude awakening when he came in. She walked back upstairs grabbing the boots. That was when she heard the door.

Blake walked into the house after working out on the farm all day. That’s when he noticed his suitcase packed and by the door. He wasn’t supposed to leave until tomorrow morning. He hadn’t packed it. Wait his guitar was there too? He looked up just as a pair of boots were hurled at him. “Stupid Adam,” she muttered and looked at him. Blake knew that look. Miranda was pissed off. “Stupid Blake fuckin’ Shelton,” she uttered as she tossed another pair of boots. The one’s Adam had gotten him for Christmas of this last year.

Miranda knew about them all along. She tried to pretend like she didn’t. She tried to pretend like the overly flirting on national television didn’t bother her. It was easier to be the happy housewife after all. But _this_ , this was the last straw. “You just had to do it din’t you Blake?” She asked him with more hurt then anger in her voice. “What are you talkin’ about, Ran?” He asked confused. “The stupid kiss on his throat, oh wait I mean THREE!” She yelled in frustration. She threw her wedding band at him. Now this was how Blake knew that Miranda was figuring things out. “That wasn’t anythin’ new,” he told her. She shook her head. “Get out!” She yelled at him. “Go be with your damn _boyfriend!_ ” She yelled and Blake went wide eyed. She _knew_. Oh god, she knew.  “Baby,” he started and that was when he felt the sharp sting to his right cheek. He rubbed it as she started to yell again, “Don’t you dare ‘baby’ me! You cheatin’ bastard. Once a cheater _always_ a cheater!” Blake just stood there as she yelled at him.

He sighed and grabbed the stuff heading to the truck. He would fly out to L.A. and talk to Adam. This was not right. He had to do something. Maybe it was finally time to figure out _who_ he really wanted. He hadn’t slept with Miranda in a long time. Every time they fought, he’d run to Adam. Adam would listen to him even though it hurt him. He hated the hurt in his eyes.

 

 


	2. I Won't Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What happened?” He asked. Blake shook his head. “Can we just go home?” He asked Adam. Blake wasn’t sure he wanted to talk this out in the parking lot of an airport. He nodded his head softly. He then looked at Blake’s bruised cheek. “Did she do this to you?” He asked angrily. He ran his thumb over the dark purple mark. Blake winced a little and nodded before looking out the window.

_I can’t take much more of this._ Adam was the one who always picked up Blake after Miranda kicked him out. They got into another fight and Adam was on his way to the airport to pick up Blake. Blake hated driving in Los Angeles. He refused to do it ever. He sat in the car and listened to the radio. He scoffed as he heard ‘I won’t give up’ by Jason Mraz fill the space around him.

**When I look into your eyes, It’s like watching the night sky. Or a beautiful sunrise, Well, there’s so much they hold. And just like them old stars, I see that you’ve come so far, To be right where you are, How old is your soul?**

*Flashback to the first time Blake came to Adam*

“Adam!” Blake was banging on the door now. He was so sick of this feeling. He was so drunk. He had gotten into a fight with Miranda and she left to go back on tour. Of course. She always ran when they fought. “AD—“ He started and then the door opened. “Shit, Shelton it is 4 in the morning!” He yelled at him. Blake had red eyes and spelt of whiskey. He smelt like he was a bar. Blake smiled big at him and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Addy, I missed you,” he said drunkly. Blake would always call him Addy when he was drunk. He smiled brightly at him and Adam pulled him inside. “I swear to god, Blake,” he started and then he watched as Blake practically clung to him. That was the first time Adam saw the look. The look that Blake would have in his eyes. He pulled him upstairs and towards the bathroom. “Shower and sober up I’ll mak---“ Adam was cut off by the feeling of Blake’s lips on his. Adam tried to pull away, but he couldn’t. No instead he was pinned between the wall and the shower. Blake’s hands were clawing at anything he could grasp. “Blake,” he tried to break free. He pushed with all his might and Blake stumbled back towards the sink. He fell against it and looked at Adam. The look in his eyes was beautiful and scary all in itself. “Adam, please,” he whispered like a scolded child. “Please don’t make me go, I love you,” he whispered. Adam’s heart broke in that moment. Hearing those three words come from the country singers mouth. He swallowed hard and walked over. He cupped his face. “I’m not leaving you,” he promised. “I’ll never leave you, big country,” he added before he kissed him this time. Blake molded into him and held onto him tightly.

They made their way into the bedroom. Adam helped the country singer undress and he listened to him talk for hours about how miserable he was. How he wished that he had met Adam before, how he wished he could leave, and how he wished he could be with him forever. Adam knew that night he couldn’t ever tell Blake no. He fell asleep holding Blake in his arms. Watching the sunrise with him still clinging to his side in the morning.

**Well, I won’t give up on us, even if the skies get rough, I’m giving you all my love, I’m still looking up.**

Adam watched as Blake put his bag into the back. He gave him a warm smile and watched as he got into the car. That was when he saw Blake’s hand. The ring was missing. The wedding band wasn’t on his finger. He never took that off. Even when they made love. He looked over at him. “Blake?” He asked as his eyes filled with worry. “What happened?” He asked. Blake shook his head. “Can we just go home?” He asked Adam. Blake wasn’t sure he wanted to talk this out in the parking lot of an airport. He nodded his head softly. He then looked at Blake’s bruised cheek. “Did she do this to you?” He asked angrily. He ran his thumb over the dark purple mark. Blake winced a little and nodded before looking out the window. Adam slipped his hand over Blake’s leg and gave his knee a gentle squeeze. When Blake looked up he saw the tears in his eyes. Those same tears he had the night his dad passed. He knew those eyes well. He started the car and drove. He wasn’t going to push Blake to talk anymore. He knew if he did, Blake would redirect that anger at him.

When they got back to Adam’s house, Blake went up to the bedroom and pulled out that bottle of whiskey Adam had given him for their anniversary. Adam stood in the doorway. “Want some company?” He asked the tall man as he took a long drink from the bottle. Blake nodded a little bit. “Do I have to talk?” He asked weakly. Adam shook his head. “But you do have to share,” he said with a slight smile. He walked over and crawled into Blake’s lap. He took the bottle and took a small sip. He hated the taste of whiskey, but would drink it with Blake. He preferred tequila. Patron actually. Blake smiled down at the rockstar who was determined to make him better. “Adam, you deserve better,” he started. Adam took his face into his hands and smiled softly. “I gave you all of me, Blake. I promised you I’d never leave. I’m keeping that promise,” he told him sternly. He kissed the country singers lips before pulling back. “I love you, Blake,” he whispered. “Now talk to me and tell me what the hell is going on,” Adam added.

Then Blake broke down. He told Adam about the fight and about her kicking him out. He pointed to where his ring was. His bag. He told him that he made the choice on his way to the airport. “I didn’t decide ‘cause o’ her Adam. I swear it. I know you probably think I did, but it’s been a long time coming. I don’t want to wake up without you anymore. I’ll keep us a secret still if you want. I’ll watch you date all these damn models, but please tell me I can stay,” he begged. Adam’s mouth was hanging open and he had a lot to think about now. Should he let Blake stay? Or should he send him away too?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully everyone likes this. It actually turned out a lot different then I thought it would. I got this strange muse tonight. So enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said on tumblr. If I get hate over this fic I may not write another part. I really want to though. Feedback would be awesome. I had a good friend read this over and he liked it. So he's the reason behind me posting this now. 
> 
> This is for OUR enjoyment. I do not condone cheating nor do I believe that Blake and Adam have a real relationship. (except in my head). 
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
